


A protective Jaskier fic

by Adsdragonlover



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Feral Jaskier, Friendship, Jaskier is fierce, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protective Jaskier, Will stab a bitch, dont worry, is gay for Geralt, mention of rape, no one gets raped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/pseuds/Adsdragonlover
Summary: What it says on the title. Jaskier snaps. Goes a little feral in defense of Geralt’s honor/reputation.Mention of rape. Please don’t read if that triggers you.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 372





	A protective Jaskier fic

They’re making their way through this particular town’s tavern when Jaskier finally snaps. 

Now, most people wouldn’t imagine Jaskier to be a patient man. And in most cases, he isn’t. However he can be incredibly patient with things he cares about. Changing the reputation of his- no, not his, of  _ the  _ Witcher, going from the Butcher of Blaviken to a Friend of Humanity, is one of those things. However, a man’s patience can only be spread so thin. 

And when a certain asshole decides to spit in Geralt’s direction and mutter “Mutant scum”, after Geralt had just rid their town of a particularly nasty noonwraith, Jaskier’s had enough. 

He snaps. 

He whirls around on the man and gets right up in his face. “Excuse me?” He demands, not at all intimidated by the larger man. From ahead, Geralt mutters out a “Jaskier. It’s not worth it.” But Jaskier’s not listening. 

“You want to say that again?” He bites out. The man glared at him and squares his shoulders, puffing out his chest to make him seem bigger and more intimidating. 

“Yeah. Your  _ friend  _ is a mutant sonuvabitch. He’s got no right to be here, he’s a murderer.” 

Jaskier sees red. 

The next thing he knows, the asshole is whining on the floor from a particularly nasty knee to the crotch and there are large, familiar hands on his shoulders, pulling him away from the asshole. “Jaskier. Let’s go.” Says Geralt as he tugs Jaskier away and up the stairs to their rented room. 

It takes a little while for Jaskier’s heart to stop pounding in his ears and for his fists to unclench. 

“Why did you do that?” Geralt asks quietly from the other side of the room. 

“Because the asshole deserved it.”

“Hm.” Geralt doesn’t comment any further. 

“How do you put up with it?” Jaskier asks. 

“Hm?”

“With being treated like scum? Like you’re worthless. When all you try to do is help. And no one sees it.”

Geralt sighs. “You get used to it. And it’s not a lie.”

Jaskier looks up at Geralt. “Of course it is. You deserve better than that.”

“I’m the Butcher of Blaviken, Jaskier.” Geralt sighs. “I’ve killed people.”

“Yeah, but they were attacking you. It’s self defense.”

“Hm.” Oh, he’s decided he’s done talking about it. 

“Ok. So if someone tried to I dunno,  _ rape  _ me. Or do physical violence to me, and I killed them in self defense. Does that make me a murderer?”

Geralt’s expression goes very dark at the idea of Jaskier being harmed. “Of course not. But it’s no-“

“It’s exactly the same, Geralt.” Jaskier says, stalking over towards Geralt and pushing at his very large chest with his index finger. “Self defense. And they treat you like scum. No one deserves to be treated like that. Least of all you.”

Geralt rolls his eyes. “It’s true.” Jaskier continues. “You’re  _ good,  _ Geralt. And kind. And generous. And you’re my  _ friend.  _ And I’m not gonna sit by and let people talk about you like that. I said I’m going to change your reputation and I will. And I’ll fight any asshole who says some false bullshit about you. I’ll probably lose, but it’s the thought that counts.”

And for the first time, when Jaskier calls Geralt his friend, Geralt doesn’t deny it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave Kudos and maybe a comment! They feed my soul.


End file.
